The present application relates to a method of forming a semiconductor structure containing vertically stacked and suspended nanosheets of a semiconductor channel material of a first crystallographic orientation in a first device region, and vertically stacked and suspended nanosheets of a semiconductor channel material of a second crystallographic orientation, different from the first crystallographic orientation, in a second device region. The present application also relates to the semiconductor structure that is provided by the method.
The use of new semiconductor devices such as, for example, semiconductor fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) is the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. One type of new semiconductor device that has been touted as a viable option beyond the 7 nm technology node is nanosheet containing devices. By “nanosheet containing devices” it is meant that the device channel contains one or more layers of nanosheets. Each nanosheet has a vertical thickness that is substantially less than the width of each nanosheet. Gate structures are formed above and below each nanosheet. One of the challenges facing the fabrication of nanosheet containing devices is to boost carrier mobility to improve device performance.